Chuck Salvatore
Charles "Chuck" Salvatore is a main character (former recurring for seasons 2-3, TNG) in JamesonOTP's on-going fanfiction, Glee: The Next Generation and and it's spin-off, Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years. He made his debut in the episode "High School Never Ends" as a Dalton Academy Warblers member, friend to Dillon Cregger, although it was mentioned he was in Dalton prior to Season Two by Claude, when he tells New Directions about his one-night-stand threesome with India Wilson and Chuck. As of Season Three he had become the captain of The Warblers replacing Dillon. And by Season Four's Miami Heat he was admitted into NYADA. He is currently (as of TNY:S1) member and sometimes co-leader of New Horizons. He was created by Glee Wiki member Camsay and portrayed by The Amazing Spiderman, Andrew Garfield. Background Chuck comes from a Ohio wealthy family. His father is a known doctor in the state and his mother a prestigious college faculty member. He has a younger sister named Cameron, who is three years younger than him. Chuck dealt with huge drama in the summer before his sophomore year: After being cheated by his girlfriend he started to develope stress alcoholism, causing him a big addiction until he overdosed and was hospitalized. After that incident, his parents sent him to rehabilitation where he spent the rest of his summer and he transferred to Dalton as his fresh start. He later joined the Dalton Academy Warblers to follow two of his passions: Singing and dancing. Biography Season Two Chuck debuted in the episode High School Never Ends as a friend of Dillon and member of The Warblers. In this episodes The Warblers were noticed that they were competing against New Directions and Dillon found difficult to go up against Nicole. Chuck told Dillon that Nicole was the enemy, and that they couldn't let their personal relationships get in the way of the competition. In It's Britney, Bitch, the Warblers arranged a meeting with New Directions because of Dillon and Nicole getting serious could affect the competition so they were challenged to a duel to prove they could really give themselves. After the performance of Piece of Me, and as a result of New Directions "playing well", The Warblers sang Seal It With A Kiss for Nicole. When they finished, Chuck and Claude smiled on approval of Dillon and Nicole's relationship. In Popular, Nicole appears in Dalton totally changed, and Chuck comments she looks hot. Dillon glares him because of that and suggest him to call his girlfriend, Chastity Vega. In Rhythm Nation it's revealed that Chastity is pregnant, and Chuck is very upset and nervous about it. Jaxon appears and then tries to make him feeling comforted about raising a child. He also wishes The Warblers good luck at Sectionals. After The Holy Rollers and New Directions' performance, Claude went to comfort Chuck. In a moment of nerviosity Chuck kissed Claude in the lips. Chastity saw that and became really angry, only to be stopped by Wyatt. After The Femme Fatales' performance, The Warblers took the stage singing I Would Do Anything For You. After the judges vote, they were second in the competition. Chuck politely congratulated Jaxon for winning. In Snowed In, Chuck and Claude helped Dillon to serenade Nicole with the song What Christmas Means To Me in McKinley after they were invited to the Christmas Eve party. Chuck had a minor role in New Year's Eve. He was invited to Honey's party but didn't go because he needed some time alone. He also adviced Claude about Jaxon. In Labels he, Dillon and Claude hanged in The Warblers Common Room. He was comforting Dillon about his proposal to Nicole and joking about Claude being in love with Jaxon. In L.O.V.E. The Warblers arrived to McKinley's courtyard to dedicate a love song to Nicole ((God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time On You). Chuck was the one who delivered the message to her. In Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now, he's mentioned by an angry James, accusing Claude of trying to steal his man. In Beautiful Dangerous, Chuck appears outside Hallie's house in order to talk to Lana who was there. He was waiting for her standing in the rain. He told her Chastity had left him a voicemail revealing he wasn't the father of her baby and she had left town with the guy who had got her pregnant. Even though Lana told him he had dodged a bullet and that she should be relieved, Chuck can't stop thinking he would have been a good father for the baby. Lana was the first person to know, because he didn't know how to bring the topic with the Warblers and she being Wyatt's sister seemed a good option. After he thanked Lana for being there for him, she replied: “What are friends for, huh?“ stating they had become friends. He's later present in the hospital after Jaxon was stabbed by the gang member in Lima Heights Adjacent. When Evan quits New Directions in Evan&B and goes to Dalton to help him clear his mind, Claude and Chuck greet him and try to help with his decision. In Evan's second visit to Dalton after deciding to transfer, Dillon, Chuck and the other Warblers listen to Evan's audition approving his entrance to The Warblers. In New Divide Chuck is present during Jaxon, Miles and Evan's performance of Numb/Encore in Dalton. He is later playing a basketball match with Claude, Dillon, X and Wyatt which Evan overlooks. In Heritage Chuck has a minor appearance when Lucas shows up in Dalton Academy to see Evan. When they were aware they needed to talk alone, he and the other Warblers left. Chuck is mentioned twice in A Night To Remember: Once by Evan when he asked Claude if he had dated him, and then again by Claude when Evan rejects him again and recalls his previous love failures: Chuck and Jaxon. In Hollywood, Chuck, Dillon, Claude, Wyatt and X along with Declan and Reece go to Hollywood in order to watch New Directions compete. Hollywood is also the first episode where Chuck mentions and shows his devotion to Applesauce. Season Three It comes to New Directions' ears in Days of Glory that Dillon was stepping down The Warblers and Chuck was taking the lead of them, and that they were not playing nice that year. It was also mentioned that the Warblers were three men down: Wyatt graduated, X quitted and Claude transferred. The whole Chuck-Claude-India ménage-a-trois story comes to light in Young Forever in the words of Claude who told New Directions how she orchestrated the whole thing telling them she was a virgin. Claude said that both of the guys had sex with India, and also they had sex with each other. After that Chuck and Evan met and he tells him not to be worried about him nd Claude, because they are just best friends and that he's not gay or bi, but he likes to experiment and try new things. He also mentions Evan about his previous alcohol problems. Then he takes Evan home. In Ghost New Directions, Chuck, Reece, Declan, Dillon, Wyatt, and McKenzie spent Halloween night in the abandoned Weston Heights mental hospital. After the entrance is locked up by falling debris, they split in teams so they can find a way out. Chuck's team consisting of Ana, Natasha and Lucas. He's also the only one who has taken food supplies: A backpack filled with applesauce. When Ana tells the others about the attraction to the room 205 and the voices she had heard, Chuck remained skeptical because he doesn't believe in ghost stories. The teams start reuniting when they get closer to the attic. They jumped as the attic's door closed after them. As the other teams are trying to leave the facility, everybody sings Thriller. In Show Choir Showdown Chuck, Will, Sue and Archie agree to have a friendly scrimmage between Glee Clubs. Just before the showdown starts a guy nearly hits Monique and she fell against Chuck, but he grabbed and steadied her. Chuck took two chairs and joined the others and then they introduced one another. She told him about her NYADA plans and they seemingly liked each other instantly. After New Directions' performance, Chuck, Dillon and the Warblers performed Wordplay, Monique enjoying the performance. Chuck and Monique also have small parts in New Directions' performance of Bully. In Freaky Monday Claude requests a school swap with Chuck who Will agrees and so does Dalton's dean. The following day Chuck goes to McKinley and watches Nicole's rock-styled performance. Then, having lunch in the cafeteria, Chuck's having applesauce and Lana points the assignment was to be someone else. Chuck replies applesauce is universal and Aldy says he doesn't like, so Chuck kind of breaks up with him (as Aldy represented Evan). Chuck has a small part in New Directions' performance of Unpretty. Sectionals come again in Electric Feel. As Monique mentioned first, Chuck takes lead on the stage with his performance of Mr. Brightside by The Killers. After his acclaimed song, Dillon and him got to the front to sing Anna Sun with the rest of The Warblers in the background. They tied in second place along Jane Addams Academy. In Miracle At McKinley Chuck goes to support New Directions in their 1st Annual St. Nick Festival to raise money for the needy ones. He performs I Believe In Father Christmas on-stage. Chuck is mentioned first in Face Down in a flashback told by Monique. She and Chuck were making out in Dalton, saying "I love you" to each other and talking about spending more time together and how that would be possible when they both get into NYADA. As Monique was leaving she saw Nicole and Dillon arguing and how he hit her. Chuck is later seen in Dalton when Miles, Evan and Adam are looking for Dillon. When he asks why is he needed, he's told about Dillon violent features, what he is reluctant to believe at first because of his loyalty to his friend. In the end of God Is A DJ Claude receives a text from Chuck, reading "Please, come back. Dillon is gone and I can’t do this all alone.". When Evan wonders about the text, Claude lies to him saying it was nothing. In the events of Truth or Dare Chuck attends to New Directions' New Year Eve's party. While playing "spin the bottle" he kisses Jaxon in the mouth, later saying "even bi-curious guys want to kiss Jaxon Pierce" In Idol Worship Chuck e-mails Claude asking to Skype him. After Claude tells him he's feeling out of place, Chuck tries to convince him to go back to Dalton. When Claude talks about the Glee Club's week assignment, Chuck says he would sing "Millenium" by Robbie Williams, his idol. Chuck's again present in a flashback in Monique's head in Be Our Guest when Riley pressures her to break up with him. Monique tells Vocal Adrenaline their relationship was over, but that wasn't true. When Chuck goes to Carmel to see Monique, she runs to him asking him to leave, but Riley and Lynsay had already seen him. Although Monique tried to lie about Chuck being there, he is a bit slow catching her indirects and Riley realizes everything. When Chuck tries to catch up a fight with Riley, Monique stops him. After Riley and Lynsay leave, Chuck stays with Monique asking her not to worry anymore. He's later mentioned twice by a concerned Evan about Claude and Chuck spending too much time together to which Miles first and later Aldy tell him not to worry about them. Chuck and Monique later appear in McKinley's auditorium to tell New Directions about Riley and Lynsay's irritating behaviour and New Directions approve of going to Carmel for payback. It's also mentioned by Claude that he and Chuck are training the next generation of Warblers because both of them are graduating and they need to continue the legacy. Finally, New Directions with Chuck and Monique turn up on Carmel to deliver their lesson. After their performance of Be Our Guest, Riley does no other thing but mocking and has no interest of leaving Chuck and Monique alone. In the alternate universe of What Could Have Been Chuck is dating Rose after she had broken up with Miles. Chuck attends Retro Regionals along with Lana and Wyatt to see New Directions and Monique perform. He hands everyone little pouches of different applesauce flavors. After Monique is kicked out of Vocal Adrenaline, Chuck rushes to the dressing room to speak his mind to Riley and tell him to apologize to Monique. After some of his sketchy schemes Chuck charges at Riley pushing him. They roll in the floor and Chuck punches him in the face before being pulled off by three Vocal Adrenaline members. When Monique asks where Chuck is, she is told that he was kicked out of the competition for getting into a fight with Riley. As a consequence of the fight, Vocal Adrenaline is disqualified. Season Four Chuck is first mentioned by Evan in Ch-Ch-Changes when he says that Claude has been busy training the next generation of Warblers now that he has transferred back and has no time to go out with him. Later he appears in a flashback told by Monique of their Valentine Day's date where he encourages Monique to attend McKinley even when she's nervous of what they may think. In Now or Never,' '''Chuck is with Monique and the rest of New Directions in the hospital after Bella's accident. Some days later Chuck finds Jaxon in the hospital again knowing about his change, and tries to convince him to get ready for his NYADA audition and advising him to get his priorities in the right order. Chuck makes an appearance in 'This Is Home' as a speaker of "Twelve Steps To Life". He tells the other about he attended rehab with the instructor years ago and asked him to talk in the session. He mentions his dealing with alcoholism before his debut in the series (as he told Evan in Young Forever. He says he's left that behind and has been sober for a long time then. In 'Weird, he appears in Kevin's dream. When Kevin asks him why he is in New Directions hecclaims he honestly doesn’t know, but he's there because Kevin thinks the Warblers are overrated and ridiculous. At the end of '''Homecoming, when New Directions are getting in the bus to Miami for Nationals, Mr Schuester announces he has a surprise for all of them: Chuck is joining them for Nationals. Monique jumps up into Chuck’s arms kissing him and then he sits her back in her seat. They have a romantic dialog before going to their places. Chuck thanks Mr Schue for the invitation, and he tells Chuck that he's one of them. In Miami Heat Chuck is seen sucking a pouch of sour-strawberry applesauce. Lana isn't surprised about that stating "Applesauce, of course". When he offers everyone different kinds of it, Aldy at the beginning reluctant (due to the events in Freaky Monday) then is given a pack of grape-flavoured applesauce which he starts to devour. Chuck is roomed along Monique and McKenzie in room 212. He has a part in Something About the Sunshine along New Directions. As the song finish they leave the shop with bags in their hands. In Nationals competition he's seen sitting along the group in the audience, cheering while New Directions perform. When they're going back to Ohio in the bus he mentions his 18th birthday is coming and he'd like his friends to go and celebrate with him. He also breaks the news that he has been accepted to NYADA. Monique mentions that even if she's not accepted there, he'd follow her boyfriend to the end of the world. Chuck's first centric-arc takes part in One Drunken Night. Following New Directions' victory in Nationals, Chuck's 18th birthday party arrives fast. Aldy gets some alcohol bottles to the party concerning Evan at first and then Chuck, due to their position of recovered addicts, resulting in Chuck asking Aldy to leave, although he leaves his drinks. Evan asked about Monique, and Chuck explained she had some family commitment she couldn't get away. When Chuck is about to throw them to the trash, Miles encourages him into keeping them and having a drink singing Red Solo Cup about it. After the song, Chuck realised some drinks wouldn't hurt and he had to celebrate both his 18th party and his acceptance into NYADA. After speaking with freshman warbler Trey Brooks and closing the door in his face, Chuck declares karaoke time, stumbles drunkenly to the microphone and starts singing I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor, to Lana, while he was shirtless and rubbing his pecs and abs, making her feel unconfortable. By the end of the song, she did a split and landed next to Lana. He realised she needed to talk about something so he gave her a drink and took her upstairs. Personality Chuck is a very loyal person, who defends his beloved ones' honor. He's owner of a deep curiosity that sometimes causes him trouble. He is as well a fun loving, mature, adventurous young man, who has a great sense of humor, that makes every known person burst into laughter. Appearance He's a attractive young boy, who steals stares from both men and women. He has short dark ginger hair and regular brown eyes. He has a fit body because of playing basketball with his fellow Dalton Academy friends. He does work out, but not heavy. Sexuality He's considered to be straight, but he has kissed Claude Montague and had sexual intercourse with him and India Wilson as his experimentation. Also in Truth or Dare he called himself bi-curious after kissing Jaxon Pierce while playing "Spin the Bottle". Relationships Claude Montague Chuck kissed Claude in Rhythm Nation when he was really upset about Chastity's pregnancy. He was really confused during the kiss and when he leaned back, he realized Chastity had seen them and she was angry. Wyatt then appeared and forced to cut the drama. Nothing else ever happened between them until now, but they remained close friends. It was revealed in Season Three, that prior to India's departure in Season Two, Claude and Chuck had a threesome with India. No much information was revealed about the event. *Start Up: N/A *End Of: N/A India Wilson It was revealed in Season Three, that prior to India's departure in Season Two, Claude and Chuck had a threesome with India. No much information was revealed about the event. *Start Up: N/A *End Of: N/A Chastity Vega Chuck and Chastity started dating prior to Popular as Dillon mentions in the episode. Their first interaction is seen in Rhythm Nation when they compete at Sectionals. There, it's shown that Chastity is pregnant and has a little fight with him after he kisses Claude. Chastity breaks up with him and admits the baby isn't him in Beautiful Dangerous via a voicemail, leaving Chuck in the rocks. *Start Up: Before Popular. *End Of: Beautiful Dangerous. Monique Ducasse *Start Up: Between Show Choir Showdown and Electric Feel *End Of: N/A Family No relatives have appeared on the show since Chuck was introduced, but it was confirmed that his sister, Cameron, will appear in Season Six. Songs (The Next Generation) Season Two Solos In Group Number *'Piece of Me' (It's Britney, Bitch) (New Directions and The Warblers) *'Seal It With A Kiss' (It's Britney, Bitch) (The Warblers) *'I Would Do Anything For You' (Rhythm Nation) (The Warblers) *'What Christmas Means To Me' (Snowed In) (with Nicole Martin and Dillon Cregger and Claude Montague) *'(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time On You' (L.O.V.E.) (The Warblers) Season Three Solos *'Mr. Brightside' (Electric Feel) *'I Believe In Father Christmas' (Miracle At McKinley) Solos In Group Number *'Thriller' (Ghost) (with New Directions, Wyatt Addison, McKenzie Kenton, and Declan Pierce). *'Wordplay' (Show Choir Showdown) (with Dillon and The Warblers) *'Anna Sun' (Electric Feel) (with Dillon and The Warblers) *'Unpretty' (Freaky Monday) (New Directions) *'Bully' (Show Choir Showdown) (with New Directions, Dalton Academy Warblers and Monique Ducasse) Season Four Solos *'I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor' (One Drunken Night) *'Creep' (Same Mistakes) *'Human' (Same Mistakes) Duets *'Wonderwall '(One Drunken Night) Solos In Group Number *'Something About the Sunshine' (Miami Heat) (with New Directions) *'Same Mistakes' (Same Mistakes) (with Monique and Lana) *'Prom Night' (Party Like It's Prom Night) (with New Directions, Kayla Delgado, and Parker Pennington) *'Abroad' (Barcelona Beat) (with New Directions and Reece Montgomery) Songs (The NYADA Years) Season One Solos *'Angels '(Secrets) *'Shot At the Night '(Winter Showcase ) *'I Want You To Need Me' (If These Walls Could Talk) *'Runaways' (Down Under) Duets *'I'll Never Tell' (Life's A Show) (Monique Ducasse) *'I Dreamed A Dream/I Have Dreamed '(Reading Between the Lines) (Logan Campbell) *'Written In The Stars' (Broadway) (Monique Ducasse) *'That's The Way I've Always Heard It Should Be '(Down Under) (Monique Ducasse) *'Forever Young' (Forever Young) (Jaxon Pierce) Solos In Group Number *'I've Got A Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together '(Life's A Show) (with Evan Marx, Rose Mitchell, Hallie Grace and Monique Ducasse feat. Lana Addison) *'Walk Through The Fire' (Life's A Show) (with Hallie Grace, Jaxon Pierce, Miles Larson, Evan Marx, Monique Ducasse, Nicole Martin, and Lana Addison) *'Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better) '(Broadway) (with Logan Campbell and Tyler St. Patrick) *'Just Give Me A Reason '(The Big Stage) (with Monique Ducasse, Tyler St. Patrick and Maddison Miller) Trivia *'Andrew Garfield', who plays Chuck is dating Emma Stone, who plays Rose Mitchell. Ironically, they were together in the alternate universe of What Could Have Been. *His e-mail account is "chucklovesapplesauce@hotmail.com". Gallery Chucksters2.jpg|Season Two Chuck Chucksters6.jpg Chucksters4.jpg|Getting ready for a basketball game. Chonique-OTL.png|Chuck and Monique Chose.jpg|Chuck and Rose in What Could Have Been AU ChuckS4Promo.PNG|Chuck Season 4 Promo. ChuckWOW.gif AppleChuck.png|Chuck's mysterious relationship with Applesauce. OneDrunkenNight.jpg|Promotional pic of One Drunken Night Chuck-S3.jpg|Chuck in Season 3 ChuckODN2.jpg|One Drunken Night Chonique.png|Chonique OTP Quotes Season Two Season Three Season Four Videos Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students